


The Devil you know

by andybean92



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Death but it is a cop show, Episode: s03e13 Til Death Do Us Part, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybean92/pseuds/andybean92
Summary: Chloe has noticed how close Pierce and Lucifer are and she can't help but be bothered by it. But they are clearly just friends right! Right?Except she suspects they may be more and Chloe needs to solve this mystery before it drives her mad!





	The Devil you know

Chloe Decker was not jealous. Chloe Decker did not do jealous. No she was more…concerned. Since lieutenant Marcus Pierce had arrived at the precinct all those months ago things had been weird, well weirder than normal. And it all centred around the weirdest of them all- Lucifer. He and Pierce seemed to have this odd sense of camaraderie she couldn’t even begin to understand. 

First while everyone tried their hardest to impress the new boss, Chloe included nothing seemed to work. Yet Lucifer suggests some insane plan and Pierce compliments him with a smile on his face. Lucifer seemed obsessed with the man, constantly watching him and wondering what the boss what up to. Then came their kiss. Lucifer had done it to “sell the show” at the neighbourhood party but Chloe couldn’t help but feel rather put out by it. 

She thought there was something between her and her unconventional partner. After everything they had been through together he would just happily kiss Pierce and the Lieutenant actually seemed to enjoy it. Was there something between them.

“Decker, new case just came up. Get Lucifer and head out there.” Pierce said as he slammed a case file onto her desk causing her to jump at his sudden presence. The man strode into his office without so much as a second glance back. Dejected she grabbed the file and sent Lucifer a message.

As she gathered her keys and wallet her mind wondered back to her problem. Lucifer was a flake and she had totally moved on from him thank you very much. But she had thought maybe Ella had been correct in the assumption that Pierce was into her. 

When he had said he was leaving. LA a part of her had actually hoped he would stay for her and then he did. Thoughts of how special she was floated through her mind. For one fleeting second she thought she might have had a chance with the attractive Lieutenant. Then he had shut her down. Cold!

Lucifer’s obnoxiously shiny car was already at the crime scene when she pulled up. As was a dozen photographers, crying woman and curious onlookers. Pushing them aside she entered the scene. Ella was hunched over the victim her hands busy at work. The victim was a handsome, young man with shiny black hair and caramel skin. 

Dan was writing something in his notebook while Lucifer rocked back and forth on his heels like an excited child. His face lit up at the sight of her and she squished down the sprig of hope it brought.

“Detective I am so glad you are here. Now we can finally get started on solving this case.”

Raising a suspicious eyebrow she thanked Dan as he handed her a cup of frothy coffee. He man have been an absentee husband but he still knew how to make her feel better.

“You seem rather invested in the murder.” She said scanning Lucifer. He rarely cared about such a thing.

Lucifer dramatically waved his hand, “I am a civilian consultant am I not. And it is only wise of me to put all my effort into solving the mystery of this talentless hack…I mean poor man’s death.”

Shaking her head she bent down to examine said victim. Dried blood was painted across his face from the huge wound in his head.

“Also Pierce said I should be more invested in the job.”

Chloe almost spat boiling hot coffee all over the body.

“Wait? What? Since when do you care about what the Lieutenant says?”

Lucifer actually had the gaul to look offended and he was about to answer when Dan cleared his throat.

“Perhaps we could discuss this another time. The vultures are swarming.”

Chloe looked towards the growing crowd. Dan was right she would have to wait to interrogate Lucifer. She had a case to solve. 

“Okay Ella what do we have?”

The bubbly med tech grinned, a matching one to the weird alien on her graphic tee.

“Vic’s name is Samuel Crowe aka heartthrob of the year. Ugh I can’t believe he is dead. He is a national treasure and sooooo talented. He can sing, dance and act. Oh I heard he could also knit and speak Klingon. Such a shame.”

“Ella! The case!” Chloe snapped. 

“Oh right,” she blushed.  
“Well looks like blunt force trauma. Something heavy, one shot to the head. Oh and he was killed somewhere else and dumped here. Not enough blood! There is some pre-mortem bruising on his back and head but it didn’t kill him. May have happened around the same time of death but we will have to see what the pathologist says.”

“Weird place to dump a body.” Said Dan as he glanced around the rocky outcrop o overlooking the rolling Californian hills.

“Not for sweet Samuel. This is the site of one of his most famous scenes… ‘I have loved you for 2000 years. I have waited 2000 years for you and if need be I will wait 2000 more.” Ella recited dreamily.

Clearly Chloe had no idea what she was saying much to the tech’s dismay.

“What seriously? It’s from…”

“Immortal love.” Said Lucifer as if it left a sour taste in his mouth. However, Ella hadn’t seemed to catch that he wasn’t the uber fan she was.

“Oh my god, you watched it too.”

“Yes but only so I could laugh at his ridiculous acting. He was terrible. How any pubescent teenage girl fell for him is beyond my understanding!”

The rest of the team ignored Ella’s inhale of shock.

“Alright we have any leads. Anyone with motive?” Asked Chloe eyeing the growing crowd wearily. 

“Just about everyone who watched his movies or listened to his godawful excuse for songs.”

Chloe levelled Lucifer with a look and he just shrugged like he was right. 

They drove to the victim’s house but it was clear no one had been home in days, a layer of dust had settle on everything. Chloe couldn’t help but agree with Lucifer, Samuel Crowe was a certified narcissist. Every free space was filled with movie posters, banners and pictures all showing Crowe’s youthful face.

She gathered the boy’s laptops and any other evidence that could lead to a possible suspect. Strangely though he had very few personal items. There were no pictures with fiends, no cozy blankets or favourite books lying around. It all seemed very lonely. It reminded her of Lucifer’s penthouse. So stark and sterile.

“Oh Detective I accidentally found and opened a safe.”

Sighing at what paperwork that would incur she walked over to her grinning partner. She swallowed as the sunlight hit his beautiful face. He was gorgeous there was not doubt there. She wondered what it would be like to let into his charms and just allow him to sleep with her. By all accounts he was amazing yet something held her back. She didn’t do meaningless sex or one night stands. Shaking her head of the intrusive thoughts she turned to see the safe Lucifer had ‘accidently’ opened. The contents wasn’t what she expected.

“An old baseball, a worn picture of a woman and child, a snowglobe. What? This is all junk. Where are the illicit photos, money, diamonds? Oh hold one…” said Lucifer as he reached in to the back of the safe and pulled out a lime green notebook.

He began flipping through it, his eyes lighting up, “It seems our Samuel Crowe kept his secrets to himself.”

Grabbing the book off him she read a paragraph.

I don’t understand why she has still not come to find me. My face is everywhere surely she would have recognized me by now. I wonder if perhaps she does not know what I look like but surely a mother would know her son even if it has been 20 years.

So Samuel was searching for his mother. But did that have anything to do with his death?

She turned to the last page and read the short entry.

She reminds me of an angel. She is beautiful, innocent and so lovely. She makes me forget the weight of the world. She has made me forget about my mother. I will confess my love for her tonight. I will tell her everything about who I am. I know she loves me too. If we have to run away then as long as we are together then I care not. 

Lucifer made a retching noise and made a comment about sappy humans but Chloe ignored him. A trait she was more often these days. She would have to find out who this woman was for perhaps his ‘angel’ was the killer.  
Upon returning to the station she spent the next while trying to find out who the victim’s mother was. His birth certificate listed a Tanya Crowe as his mother but she has disappeared off the face of the earth when the boy was 4 years old. She wondered what would make a mother abandon their child so easily. She could never even think of leaving Trixie behind no matter what happened.

“Afternoon Detective. Find anything interesting?” Asked Lucifer as he returned from where ever he had pranced off to. 

“Well Tanya Crowe has practically disappeared. Her mother, the woman who raised Samuel has been dead for six years and didn’t even bother to file a missing persons. It doesn’t help that people in his home town don’t know anything about him before he left there. apparently young Samuel was a loner and barely spoke a word to anyone there. Maybe the mother angle is a dead end, we should focus on this girl he was seeing. Lucifer are you even listening to me?”

Clearly he wasn’t as his eyes were focused behind her. At Pierce’s office. She turned and jumped when she saw the Lieutenant staring out at the window but he was staring back at Lucifer. A strange tension seemed to fill the air causing the arms on the back of her neck to raise. Finally the brooding Lieutenant jerked his head and moved away from the window.

“What is up with him lately, I mean…” she was cut off as Lucifer pushed past her and practically ran to Pierce’s office. She let out a sound of indignation and was about to turn back to her work but something was bothering her. Why did Pierce want with her partner. Maybe it was about her, how both of them had feelings for her but neither would act. No that was silly this wasn’t a silly teen novel with the stereotypical love triangle. It couldn’t be about the case, he would have asked her, an actual police officer about it. A familiar flare of jealousy sparked through her and she turned to look back at the office. 

The blinds were still open and she could see the two talking to each other. Pierce, ever the cool professional was leaning against his desk while Lucifer seemed to be doing all the talking, his hands moving to elaborate whatever point he had. Then he began to move closer and god forbid she was convinced Pierce’s breathing grew heavier. The tension was obvious even from here as the two men stared at one another. Finally Pierce spoke and a grin spread across Lucifer’s face as he turned towards the windows. He didn’t even seem to notice Chloe watching as he closed the blinds but as the cream blinds shut out the scene, Chloe had seen a sight she had never seen before. Marcus Pierce had been smiling.

Then it hit her like a fist to the chest.

“Oh my god, they are sleeping together.”

“Whose sleeping together.” Came the curious voice causing the detective to jump in fright.

Ella’s eyes were round as she clutched the case file to her chest.

“Christ Ella don’t seek up on people like that you almost gave me a heart attack.”

The young tech thankfully looked sheepish, “Sorry I was just so excited to give you the results of Crowe’s blood work I forget to say anything. You know he actually had song called Blood but it wasn’t his best. And who is sleeping together?”

Chloe massaged the bridge of her nose, she felt a headache coming on.

“No one I… what was so interesting about his blood?

The tech grinned and began to explain how he had some rare blood disease that was hereditary but Chloe really wasn’t listening instead her head kept turning towards Pierce’s office and the thought of what was happening inside. A few officers walking past turned their heads quizzically as if hearing something odd from inside. 

Surely Pierce wouldn’t stoop as low as to give himself to someone as whorish as Lucifer. But then there was the kiss. Both men had said it was to restore their cover but something had felt real about it. Lucifer sure had enjoyed himself and as he had pulled away Chloe had been certain Pierce had actually looked put out by the lose of Lucifer’s lips on his own.

But surely she was mistaken right? Maybe they were just discussing whatever secret deal the two had going that Lucifer refused to talk about. Didn’t trust her enough to tell her about it. Just one more reminder that Luicfer clearly didn’t care about her as much as she cared for him.

“Detective? What do you think?”

She turned back to Ella haven forgotten the woman was even there.

“What? Sorry I just…”

She could trust Ella. The girl may be a talker but she was sweet and kind. She would keep a secret if Chloe asked her to.

“Do you think Lucifer and Pierce are sleeping together?”

She hadn’t expected Ella to burst out laughing. The tech cleared her throat and looked apologetic.

“Come on Chloe. You can’t be serious! The LT isn’t like that! Besides what about your guys’ chemistry. No he digs you.”

But Chloe couldn’t help but feel maybe the chemistry hadn’t been directed at her at all. Ella hopped onto the desk, her bright sneakers swinging back and forth like an excited kid.

“Okay why do you think they are sleeping together.”

Chloe calmed herself a little before she explained why she had arrived at the conclusion she had.

“Well first off when Pierce arrived he was a little nastier to everyone EXCEPT Lucifer. In fact he commended him on his brilliant ideas. Then there is the fact that lately Lucifer seems obsessed with the man especially after the Sinnerman ordeal. Which I am still unhappy about and now they seem to be, I don’t know closer. Like yesterday I saw Pierce hand Lucifer a donut which Lucifer then bit into rather seductively while eyeing the Lieutenant and Pierce was into it. He actually licked his own lips. Oh then there was their undercover op.”

Ella’s eyes lit up at the mention of the operation and she giggle behind her hands.

“OMG I heard they kissed! Did you see? Was it the stuff of dreams? Was it hot?”

Chloe face-palmed. Of course that was the only thing Ella had taken away from that conversation. The tech slapped her on the shoulder, rather hard for such a petite woman and grinned.

“Decker nothing is going on between Lucifer and Pierce.”

“Hey why did Lucifer just leave Pierce’s office looking disheveled Did they get into a fight? Oh man what I would have given to have watched Pierce beat his ass.”

The woman jumped as Dan appeared behind them grinning at the now open door of the Lieutenant’s office.

“I’m sure Pierce did beat his ass just not a way YOU would want to watch.”

Before Dan could fathom what that meant Ella blurted out what Chloe had on her mind.

“Chloe is convinced Lucifer is sleeping with Pierce.”

Dan snorted at the very thought and Chloe couldn’t but roll her eyes. Suddenly Dan’s face turned thoughtful before he shook it away but Chloe had already seen it. He knew something.

‘Nah way sorry Chloe but the Lieutenant is as straight as a razor. I mean I wouldn’t put it past Lucifer but Marcus Pierce? Nope!”

Chloe was about to say more when two things simultaneously happened that only strengthened her resolve. Firstly Pierce stepped into the doorway of his office and Lucifer walked past looking as dapper as always. He had a twinkle in his eye, well a brighter one than usual. Time seemed to slow as Chloe watched Lucifer walk past Pierce, whose eyes were pinned to the consultant. Then he gave the smallest of smiles and turned back to his room.

It spoke volumes. Something was going on between them and she was going to find out what it was. She wasn’t Pierce’s best detective for nothing and okay maybe she was a little jealous. A plan formed in her head as Lucifer joined them at her desk. He smirked at the looks he was receiving.

“I know I’m devilishly handsome but what’s with the stares.”

Ella chortled and opened her mouth to blab some more about Chloe’s suspicions but the Detective jumped to her feet, pushing Ella off the desk.

“We were just talking about the case. The case of Samuel Crowe. Whose help we really need you and the Lieutenant’s help on. I think this will require a special touch. I just can’t wrap my brain around this.”

Lucifer preened under the compliments and Chloe had to shush Ella who clearly didn’t understand what she was trying to do. Dan did and he didn’t look happy.

Lucifer straightened his already immaculate jacket, “Alright Detective you have talked me into it! How can Pierce and I help.”

———————-

“Undercover? You want Lucifer and I to go undercover?”

Pierce crossed his arms and glared at his four subordinates. Well three of them, his wrath didn’t seem to extend to Lucifer who was clearly not listening as he typed away on his phone. Chloe stepped forward she needed Pierce to agree to this not just for the case but for her own private investigation.

“Some of Hollywood’s best and brightest are holding a memorial for Samuel tonight. Lucifer was invited…”

“Of course I was. Most of those people are there because of me.”

Chloe ignored the interruption.

“Too many of them will recognize me from my acting days so I can’t go. Dan and I will monitor you from the van, of course we need Ella’s help for. You will be Lucifer’s bodyguard, keep him from getting hurt.”

Pierce let out a loud sigh as he contemplated his answer. Chloe stepped forward to try convince him further but Lucifer was one step ahead of her.

“Come on Pierce… Lieutenant. I could really use your help on this.”

Chloe frowned at the looked on Pierce’s face as he looked up at Lucifer. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them before Pierce sighed in agreement. Chloe had to cough to cover up her whoop of excitement.

“Excellent it is a date!” Declared the consultant. Chloe couldn’t help but notice Pierce didn’t disagree with that sentiment.

—————————————

“Okay why am I here.” Asked Dan from the passenger seat as he adjusted the binoculars. Chloe didn’t answer as she monitored the screens. It had been surprisingly easy to set up the cameras at the memorial. She was glad the men had agreed to be mic’ed too. She didn’t think they would openly talk about their odd relationship but maybe, just maybe they would slip up and give something away.

“Chloe this is nuts. Lucifer and Pierce aren’t sleeping together. Maybe they have just bonded as they are both in love with you.” Declared Ella from her own seat. 

Dan spun in his seat, face wide with shock. “What?”

Chloe shook her head in dismissal. Turning her attention back to the screen she was glad to see the moment Lucifer and Pierce walked into the room. Her breath caught in her throat. They looked so good. Lucifer strolled ahead of Pierce making a beeline to the bar.

“One vodka martini. Shaken not stirred.” He said with a wink at the cute waitress. 

Pierce sidled up next to him.

“We are here to investigate a murder not get drunk!”

Lucifer grabbed the skinny glass and smirked at the lieutenant. Chloe’s eyes narrowed at how close the men were to one another. The camera angle was off but she was pretty sure their hips were touching. An unnecessary need at a mostly empty bar. Lucifer downed the drink and smiled seductively at Pierce.

“Okay Lieutenant. I’ll behave, for now.”

Chloe sat back to chew on her finger nail. It was a bad habit she had long gave up trying to rid of. She could pass Lucifer’s flirtatious words off as him just being himself but she felt like it was more than that.

“Okay Decker who are we looking for?” Came Pierce’s voice through the comm.

She scrambled to the mic, ignoring the giggle from Ella.

“Anyone who may have had a problem with Samuel.”

That was easier said than done as the two men carefully perused the party. This was Hollywood. The tears were fake and the lies believable. After an hour they returned to the bar having made little headway. This time it was Pierce who ordered a scotch on the rocks.

“Oh straight to the hard stuff. A man after my own heart.” Cooed Lucifer.

Pierce shook his head.

“This is stupid. Look at these people. Look at their fake smiles and fake lives. They are wasting so much time in this stupid place. This is supposed to be a memorial, a place to think of ones mortality. Their single lives they are just wasting away.”

Chloe couldn’t agree more but the Lieutenant sounded so worn out. She wished she was there instead of Lucifer, who she fully expected to make a joke out of this but instead the trio of watcher leaned closer to the screen. Lucifer’s face had contorted into something akin to painful understanding as he stared at Pierce. A hand came to rest on the man’s shoulder and even in the grainy CCTV they could see Pierce move closer to the other man.  
“We will find a way. I promised you didn’t I and the Devil always keeps his promise!” Chloe rarely heard Lucifer’s voice so soft and kind. It was odd. The man didn’t do comfort and even his kindness usual came with an ulterior motive.

Pierce on the other hand didn’t seem to take the gesture to well as he suddenly stomped away, heading towards the bathroom. Lucifer watched him go with a pained look and Chloe couldn’t feel a prick in her heart. She thought back to the undercover op when Lucifer had walked away from Pierce. That had been the last time he had seemed so open and vulnerable. Why was it Pierce of all people who made him that way?

Her partner downed his drink and what was left of the Lieutenant’s before he hurried after Pierce.

“Okay yeah this is weird. I feel like I am watching one of Yaya’s Telenovelas. Where the two protagonists are in love but can’t be together because society is keeping them apart.” Said Ella with a shake of her head.

Dan clucked in dismissal, “Please they are not in love. No Lieutenant asshat is scowling over his usual problems and Lucifer is probably enjoying his pain.”

Neither woman looked convinced especially as Lucifer’s voice sounded over the speakers. There was clearly no video feed from the men’s bathroom but there was audio.

“Cain?”

“Don’t you dare call me that, Samiel!”

Chloe frowned, were those codenames for something.

“I’m sorry Pierce! I am! I am sorry my father cursed you. I am sorry you can’t…”

“Lucifer! Careful what you say!”

“We are in an empty bathroom dear. All alone may I add.” The devil purred. 

The sound of rustling then Lucifer spoke again.

“Oh right the mic’s, well quam de latine?”

And it was suddenly like someone had turned a switch on the world as the men began to converse in some other language.

“Is that Latin?” Asked Ella staring in wonderment at the speakers before a sly grin slide onto her face.

“Damn Lieutenant. I do like me a man who can woo me in different languages! Sign me up. I mean, sorry Chloe. I know you are gunning for him.”

This pulled Dan’s attention from the non understandable conversation.

“Gunning for him? Chloe what is she talking about. Please don’t tell me that you actually have a thing for our boss. First Lucifer and now this. Great just great.”

He shook his head in disbelief.

“Wait? Is this whole stalking thing a ploy to get into bed with Pierce or Lucifer or both of them. Because seriously Chloe that is seriously uncool!”

She shook her head and tired to explain. But how could she explain that she was jealous that the two men she thought were into her were seemingly into each other. Which would suck considering the last time she got close to Lucifer he had run off and married a stripper. And then Pierce had shut her down because he wasn’t relationship material.

——————————

Despite her getting no further in her investigation into whether her partner and boss where screwing the night had been a success for they had found out Samuel had been threatened but the boyfriend of his co-star in his latest movie. Apparently they were getting to close for comfort and her boyfriend just happened to be a Pro-Baseball player.

Perhaps this actress was Samuel’s angel.

They waited until morning to drive out to the site of Samuel’s latest movie. Lucifer scanned the place with a judgemental eye. 

“A love that never dies. Urgh what a cheesy title. Seriously whoever killed him did the world a favour! But I bet one of these morons did it. Anyone desperate enough to be in this movie is desperate enough to murder!” 

The place was not as empty as expected considering their star had been bludgeoned to death only two nights prior. A frazzled looking assistant ran out to stop them from entering the site but with one flash of her shiny badge the woman reluctantly let them in. It was only then that Chloe noticed the rather distinct bruise on his neck. Her heart skipped a beat. Could it be? Could Pierce have left that mark? 

“Nice hickey by the way.”

Unashamedly, Lucifer brought his hand to where the bruise was and gave a small but fond smile. It irked Chloe to know that someone other than her was making him smile. 

“Yes. Mmm had a late night visitor who likes to leave a mark.”

Chloe awaited further explanation after all Lucifer rarely left out details about his conquests and yet this time he was silent. They arrived at the actress’s trailer and knocked.

“Just a minute. I’m trying to get into this stupid dress.” Came the struggling voice.

Chloe bit her lip and turned to face Lucifer before she lost her nerve.

“What is going on between you and Pierce?”

He had the audacity to seem shocked by the question. She would have found a flustered Lucifer comical had she not felt like regardless of the answer she had been snubbed by the two men.

His mouth opened and closed like a goldfishes.

“It…its complicated. We made a deal and I intend to stick with it. We have a lot in common.”

A wave of anger washed over her. A deal? A lot in common? Did he think her stupid? Or did he truly not trust her? It wasn’t like he hadn’t paraded his other sexual conquests before her before yet this time he was keeping it close to the heart. The green eyed monster reared its ugly head. Was Pierce seriously the one that would finally capture Lucifer’s heart? Why not her? And now he wouldn’t even look her in the eye. She wanted to punch him in his perfect little mouth.

“Really Mac must we redo that scene and holdup who y’all.” Came the very southern accent of the lead actress, Rebecca Dawson.

Chloe bottled her anger and flashed her badge.

“LAPD. My name is Detective Decker and this is my partner…”

“Lucifer Morningstar. Pleasure to make your acquaintance!” He kissed the back of her hand and Chloe fought an urge to retch at the sight. She bumped Lucifer aside. 

“Miss Dawson we need to ask you a few questions about Samuel Crowe.”

The actress burst out crying.

——————————-

“It was an accident. I’ve been seeing Samuel since the movie starting shooting and We fell in love. He asked me to meet him two nights ago to talk. He wanted to make our relationship public but if Sydney found out he would kill me.”

“Who is Sydney?” Chloe asked careful.

“He is my boyfriend.” Rebecca tearfully answered.

I begged him to give me some time to leave Syd but he got angry, started threatening me so I tried to walk away. He grabbed me and I tried to push him off but he was so strong. So I kicked him in the shin but I didn’t see the stairs. I didn’t mean for him to fall but he wouldn’t let go of me. I killed him didn’t I?”

She burst out crying again and Chloe slid the box of tissues across the table. She ignored the victorious attitude coming off Lucifer as she continued the investigation.

“Why not call the cops? It was clearly an accident and why move the body?”

She frowned as she dabbed her tears.

“I didn’t move the body. I called Mac and he said he would deal with it. I thought he had called the police. Wait he didn’t call y’all?”

Chloe exchanged a look with Lucifer.

“No, his body was found up in Malibu. That is when we were called. And who is Mac.”

Rebecca burst into tears.

“Mac is the director. I don’t understand. Mac said the cops took him away.”

“Rebecca how can you say that? Why don’t you know he was dumped at the cliff?”

“Mac doesn’t allow us to have any social media so we don’t give anyway any spoilers. I don’t even watch the news.”

She burst into tears and Lucifer threw his hands in the air.

“Oh for crying out loud. Rebbeca look at me darling. Yes. Hi. Now tell me Rebecca what is it you truly desire?”

The actress hiccuped as the far away look appeared on her face.

“I want… I want to run away from my boyfriend and move to Canada to start an art gallery for the lost and dejected.”

Lucifer sat back dejectedly with a look of disgust on his face.

The fall down the stairs would explain the bruising on his body so Rebecca couldn’t have killed the actor but this Director Mac could be. According to Ella, the man whose real name was Cole McDonald had a pretty long rap sheet and assault was his M.O.

“Ah dear Lieutenant Pierce will meet us at the studio. He wants to be there for the arrest.” Said Lucifer as he read out the text message on his phone. Chloe bristled. Now they were texting one another. Of course they were.

The Camaro pulled up to the now deserted studio. The movie hadn’t been cancelled so a busy studio like this shouldn’t have been empty not at 10pm. It immediately set her nerves on edge. She unholstered her gun and motioned for Lucifer to stay behind her. They slowly made their way to the trailer where the director was housed. It was empty but as her flashlight scanned the room, a glance of light caught her eye. She walked forward and will a glove picked up a baseball bat. A glob of blood and hair sat on the end. She caught Lucifer’s eyes and despite all their issues lately she knew what he was silently saying to her. He was worried. Mac was the killer and he clearly knew they were there.

The lights were off except for one single one in the studio building itself. The duo slowly made their way towards the massive building sets and props created a small obstacle course that in the dark could be hazardous. Chloe held her gun up, her heart racing as she listened for any noises. In the shadows a figure darted out. Without a second thought, Lucifer gave chase ignoring Chloe’s shout to wait. The idiot was going to get himself killed. Her walkie crackled to life, Dan and Pierce had arrived.

“Mac is here. Lucifer gave chase.”

The Lieutenant swore. 

“Go after him Decker and make sure he doesn’t get hurt. We are almost at the studio building.”

Raising her gun she hurried off in the direction of the way the perp had run. As she neared on of the backgrounds, a set of footsteps ran up behind her. Spinning around she held up her gun but it was only Dan and Pierce. She let out a sigh of relief. Backup was here. The Lieutenant didn’t even seem to notice her as he looked past her, searching for Lucifer and Mac.

“Where’s Lucifer.” He asked worry evident in his voice.

She was just about to say she was going after him when the tell tale sound of a gunshot echoed around the studio. It was like the bullet had entered her as her breath caught in his throat.

“Lucifer!” His name fell from her lips. Her friend was in danger. 

Without a second thought she ran towards the noise not caring for anything else but getting to him. She would never forgive herself if he got hurt. She should have stopped him, he was a civil not a trained cop not matter his insistent that he had helped write the laws. 

Now all she could think about was Lucifer bleeding out on the floor. Her mind flashed back to the last time it had happened. He had gotten up right after though. He said it was his supernatural healing which of course was ridiculous. But this time she doubted whatever miracle had occurred would not happen again.

“Lucifer!” She yelled hoping he would yell back. Yell that he was okay and it was just a warning shot. But he didn’t answer! There was no sound at all. Her heart beat louder in her chest.

Skidding around the corner anger and her heart dropped into her stomach. Lucifer was lying on the floor clutching his side as a small pool of blood settled around him. He was writhing in pain, graoning. Even though he was far away she could she how much pain he was in. The man was standing over him gun pointed at his head. There was a cruel smile across his face as his gun caressed the trigger.

“I expected the devil to be more than this. But you are nothing but a man!”

“LAPD freeze. Drop the gun Mac.” Yelled Dan pointing his gun at the middle aged man in a suit. Chloe had been so focused on Lucifer she was completely frozen!

Mac snarled, “That bastard was going to ruin my movie. He was a diva. Mac I need this. Mac I can’t work without that. He was an infuriating little bastard. Then that ditz Rebecca got involved with him and it almost ruined everything. When he fell I took my chance to rid myself of that loser. I thought it karma to put him at that outcrop. He stole that idea from me from my movie, Time-dog Agents. And he was praised for it. IT WAS MY SCENE.”

The gunshot made her jump. The blast lighting up the darker room. Cowering flashbacks of her own shooting in her mind. Looking up she saw Mac had dropped his own gun as his shaking hands went to his belly. A red blossom bloomed across his shirt. The man fell to his knees. Pierce stepped forward, his smoking gun still in hand, his face as cold as ice.

“Decker, Espinoza apprehend the suspect.”

“But Luci…” she broke off as Pierce held up a hand before he rushed over to Lucifer. Luicfer looked pale and he was clearly not doing well. He smiled but it was fake, the pain evident in his eyes.

“Lieutenant I’m fine!”

Pierce turned to Chloe and yelled at her to be a policewoman and do her job.

“But Lucifer?”

But Pierce wasn’t listening as he carefully picked her partner up, bridal style. Her heart constricted at the sound of Lucifer’s pained gasp.

“I’ll take him to the hospital. He can’t wait for the medics to arrive.”

And before she could argue Pierce had rushed off with Lucifer in his arms. 

————————-

Five hours later Chloe sat up from the paperwork. Her spine cracked. She grabbed her phone and frowned as she had no messages from Pierce or Lucifer. She had called and texted them multiple times yet there was still no reply, that was both annoying and worrying. It was dark outside already, the street lights shining through the big windows. The precinct was mostly empty except for some workaholic officers and the night crew. She cursed she should have been at home. It was taco night with Trixie and Maze and she feared the other woman’s reaction when she would have to tell her about Lucifer.

Decideding to prolong that particular event she decided to instead visit Lucifer. Guilt was eating her up. She should have been a good partner and told Pierce to jump off his high horse. Lucifer was her responsibility, she should have been the one standing beside his hospital bed. She wondered if he was awake and if he was mad at her, what if he thought she had abandoned him.

St. Augustine’s was a sprawling, busy hospital. Pierce had once again declined her calls but she had a few friends in the hospital so she knew they had taken both Lucifer and Mac there. Making her way to the nurses station she grinned at the larger woman behind the desk. Nurse Gloria’s face lit up at the sight of her.

“Chloe dear. What a pleasure to see you again! What brings you here?”

Chloe casually leaned against the desk and gave the woman a warm smile. Gloria radiated a warm, motherly aura and Chloe had always loved that about the woman.

“My partner, Lucifer Morningstar came in with a GSW. I wanted to see if he was okay.”

Gloria scanned the hallways before looking down at the files. She frowned as she flipped back and forth in the files.

“A mister Morningstar was admitted earlier today but he was released about a hour ago.”

Chloe shook her head, there had to be a mistake. There was no way Lucifer should have been released with that kind of wound. No, he must have forced his departure knowing the devilish man.

“Did he say why he was been released? Was there anyone with him? Maybe a tall male, bald head, terrible social skills or a scary woman that may have threatened people with knives?”

Gloria’s eyes widened but she shook her head.

“I’m afraid not but now that you mention it I do remember him. There was a very handsome man with him. Such beautiful, broad shoulders. He was like superman, well a greying superman.” She dreamy sighed.

She frowned, a greying superman with broad shoulders. It had to be Pierce.

Thanking Gloria she hopped into her car and sent Maze a message to say she would be late. The drive to Lux was surprisingly easy. There was few cars on the road she didn’t few so bad about going quite a bit over the speed limit. She took the elevator up to the nightclub and let herself in. The doors to the club were shut tight but as she pulled on them they opened easily. She seriously had to tell Lucifer to start locking the club when it wasn’t open. She pulled open the door, always shocked about how silent the room could be when it wasn’t jam packed with hormone driven drunks. The room was empty but before she could venture downstairs, the elevator from the penthouse opened up.

“So what you just going to ignore me now?” Came Lucifer’s sing song voice. Crouching on the stair well she saw as the two men poured out. Pierce was in a mood as he stomped forward. Lucifer was without his suit jacket, sleeves rolled up. He didn’t look like the put together man he was supposed to be but he didn’t look like a man who had been almost fatally shot earlier that day either. The smile on his face didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Pierce please!”

The Lieutenant stopped and spun to face Lucifer. He was fuming as he lunged at Lucifer, grabbing the man’s collar and pushing him up against the wall. Her partner winced in pain as it clearly jolted his wound yet he didn’t push the other man away. Chloe struggled to stay in hiding but she would only step in if things got out of hand. But it was the look on Lucifer’s face that said that he wasn’t worried about what Pierce could do to him.

“You almost died Lucifer. You, the invincible devil almost died because you were stupid enough to go running after a murderer while Chloe is around. Did you think about what would have happened if you died. You would have gone back to hell and you may not have been able to come back. What if you didn’t come back then you would have broken our deal and I would be alone. You would have taken away the only hope I have had for happiness since the 800’s.”

A flash of pain crossed Lucifer’s face and Chloe almost looked away at the absolute vulnerability and care etched into his face. It was so uncharacteristic it was almost like looking at someone else. Pierce dropped his hold on the collar and turned away, tear tracks on his face.

“You promised me Lucifer. Promised me you would never leave me until you have broken this curse. You lied to me.”

That caused a reaction from Lucifer as he swarmed towards Pierce. 

“I never lie and I most certainly didn’t lie to you. I will break this curse and I will stick with you. I promise I will behave myself from now on. Just don’t leave.”

The atmosphere changed in the room and Chloe leaned forward. The two men were standing toe to toe as their bodies spoke for them. Lucifer came to rest his hand hand on the place above Pierce’s heart. 

“I almost lost you Lucifer. I just found you and then I almost lost you.” His voice was almost to soft to hear but Chloe had always prided herself in her excellent hearing.

Pierce abruptly grabbed Lucifer’s face and brought their faces together for a kiss. It was rough, fumbling and almost filled with hatred but Chloe realized it for what it was. It was a kiss to remind themselves that they were alive. She knew that kind of kiss. Had shared one with Dan multiple times after close calls. She looked back at the men as they grabbed at each other and her heart sank. Apparently she had been right about their relationship even if she wished it wasn’t true. Carefully she backed up and carefully left Lux. She needed some Trixie cuddles and maybe some advice form Maze or a drink. She just needed to forget about her feelings for a while.

——————

The next morning Lucifer awoke with a stretch, the wound in his side pulled uncomfortably but at least it was on the mend. The sound of a shower drifted towards him and he focused as a low, gruff singing voice drifted into the bedroom. He carefully padded towards the bathroom, smiling in the post-coital pain in his body. Placing his ear against the door he listened as Pierce sang some unknown song. Without realizing it a smile grew across his face. Who would have know that the devil, the fallen angel incapable of being monogamous had fallen for a cursed immortal. It was a recipe for disaster and yet the thought of it brought a smile to his face. Part of it was because it was a huge middle finger to his dear old dad but the second was for the first time, maybe he had to a chance to be happy with someone who was just like him. 

The door opened and he fell towards a glistening, towel-clad Pierce. He quickly righted himself and turned his sly smile on the other man.

“I do like me a man in a towel. But I like a naked one more!” He undid the towel watching it fall to the floor. Pierce raised an eyebrow as Lucifer hungrily drank in the sight of him.

“Lucifer I have to head to work. Some of us have an actual schedule.”

He carefully pushed past the pouty devil and dressed into some clean clothes he had picked up last night. As he pulled the Burgundy sweater over his head, he called out to Lucifer.

“You do know Chloe saw us last night?”

Lucifer nodded, a twinkle in his eye.

“Yes I saw her sneak her perky behind out the door just as your wandering hands went south.”

Pierce rolled his eyes.

“Lucifer. It means she knows, about us and if she is half the detective I know she is, then she most likely heard what we were talking about. So she knows who we are.”

Lucifer shrugged. Chloe had never believed that he was the devil even though he reminded her as often as he could. She would ignore this the same as she ignored the rest of the strange things that happened around her.

Pierce went to leave and Lucifer felt a strange feeling wash over him. Almost like he was been abandoned. Pierce looked at Lucifer and his eyes softened.

“I finish at 6.30. Have dinner ready for for me, Samiel.”

Lucifer grinned, “I’m the only meal you will ever need, Cain.”


End file.
